The present invention generally relates to ear protection, and is specifically directed to earmuffs adapted for use with headsets. Accordingly, the present invention is useful as an auxillary device which may be releaseably secured to a headset to protect the wearer's ears against exposure to the elements.
In recent years, there has been a dramatic increase in the popularity of portable radio and audio playback units. Many owners of such equipment, such as stereo cassette playing apparatus, not only enjoy operating their playback units in protected surroundings, such as their homes, but also these individuals have found pleasure from use of their playback units in an outdoor environment. Examples of individuals who often use the units in the outdoors include joggers, skiers, fishermen and the like many of whom desire year-around enjoyment of their playback units. Since these playback units provide audible signals through lightweight headsets having relatively small earphones adapted to be positioned over the ear opening, the major portions of the ear remain exposed during use, which can cause discomfort and even risk of frostbite during cold weather. The use of caps, hats and earmuffs is often difficult and uncomfortable when such headsets are used, since these headsets includes a headband which encircles the upper portion of the head to support the earphones.
The problem of ear protection for the cold weather user of a headset has been recognized in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,215 issued Oct. 8, 1985 to Ferraro discloses a detachable earmuff for a headset in order to protect the user of a headset in cold weather. In this patent, a thin thermal covering receives, along its perimeter, a spring-like framework which supports the covering in a cup shaped configuration that fits over the user's ear. The spring framework and thermal covering has a partible entrance separation so that it may be clipped around the headband of a headset adjacent the earphone so that the headband enters the earmuff at the apex of its cup shaped configuration.
While the earmuff shown in the Ferraro patent provides basic protection against inclement weather, there remains a need for an earmuff having even greater thermal protection properties which earmuff may readily be attached to a headset. There is a further need for such a thermal protector, in the form of an earmuff, that may be used with a headset without significantly interfering with the sound reproduction provided by the earphone.